itgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Levels
It Girl is a vast game. Currently the game has 145 levels, with a possibility of further levels still. Many districts & stores are level locked. Levels: *'Level 1 - Aspen, Galena Street district; New York, Union Square , Maid of Honor , Greenwich districts' *'Level 2 - 'Shoes For All Seasons , Lola Brio , Union Square. *'Level 3 - 'Swing By At 9 , Union Square. *'Level 4 - 'Dusk Lolita , Lydia's Den , Olivia DeChanelle , Union Square. *'Level 5 - 'Sweet Adeline , Union Square. *'Level 6 - 'Dolce Vita Lolita , Night Time Shine , Union Square. *'Level 7 - 'Emma's Room , Union Square. *'Level 8 - 'Selenium , Union Square. *'Level 9 - New York, SOHO district.' *'Level 10' *'Level 11 - 'Central Station , Union Square. *'Level 12' *'Level 13 - 'Bambalina , SOHO. *'Level 14' *'Level 15 - 'Midnight Wave , Union Square. *'Level 16' *'Level 17 - 'Mason Street Vintage , SOHO. *'Level 18 - New York, Fifth Avenue district.' *'Level 19 - 'Eccentricize , SOHO. *'Level 20' *'Level 21 - 'Espie , SOHO. *'Level 22 - Los Angeles, Santa Monica district.' *'Level 23' *'Level 24' *'Level 25 - 'Kinetic Shock , SOHO. *'Level 26 - 'Vaishal's, Fifth Avenue. *'Level 27 - 'Monochromatic, Santa Monica. *'Level 28 - 'Eleanor Esslinger, Fifth Avenue. *'Level 29' - Daydream Chalet, SOHO. *'Level 30 -' Rye Palermo, Fifth Avenue. *'Level 31 - 'Color Invention, Santa Monica. *'Level 32 -' *'Level 33 - 'Penny Pastiche , SOHO. *'Level 34 -' KL Chic , Fifth Avenue. *'Level 35 - 'Spicy Pink, Santa Monica. *'Level 36 - Los Angeles, Melrose Avenue .' *'Level 37' *'Level 38' *'Level 39' *'Level 40' *'Level 41' *'Level 42' *'Level 43' *'Level 44' *'Level 45 - Paris, Galeries De Paris district.' *'Level 46' *'Level 47' *'Level 48' *'Level 49' *'Level 50' *'Level 51' *'Level 52' *'Level 53' *'Level 54' *'Level 55' *'Level 56' *'Level 57' *'Level 58 - Paris, Champs-Elysees district.' *'Level 59' *'Level 60' *'Level 61' *'Level 62' *'Level 63' *'Level 64' *'Level 65' *'Level 66' *'Level 67' *'Level 68' *'Level 69' *'Level 70' *'Level 71' *'Level 72' *'Level 73' *'Level 74 - London, Carnaby district.' *'Level 75' *'Level 76' *'Level 77' *'Level 78' *'Level 79' *'Level 80' *'Level 81' *'Level 82' *'Level 83' *'Level 84' *'Level 85' *'Level 86' *'Level 87' *'Level 88' *'Level 89' *'Level 90 - London, Oxford Street district.' *'Level 91' *'Level 92' *'Level 93' *'Level 94' *'Level 95' *'Level 96' *'Level 97' *'Level 98' *'Level 99' *'Level 100' *'Level 101' *'Level 102' *'Level 103' *'Level 104' *'Level 105 -Tokyo, Harajuku district.' *'Level 106' *'Level 107' *'Level 108' *'Level 109' *'Level 110' *'Level 111' *'Level 112' *'Level 113' *'Level 114' *'Level 115' *'Level 116' *'Level 117' *'Level 118' *'Level 119' *'Level 120' *'Level 121' *'Level 122 - Tokyo, Ginza district.' *'Level 123' *'Level 124' *'Level 125' *'Level 126' *'Level 127' *'Level 128' *'Level 129' *'Level 130' *'Level 131' *'Level 132' *'Level 133' *'Level' *'Level 139 - Heavenly Heights district.' *'Level 140 ' *'Level 141 - 'Room 141 in Heavenly Heights. *'Level 142 - 'Room 142 in Heavenly Heights. *'Level 143 - 'Room 143 in Heavenly Heights. *'Level 144' '- 'Room 144 in Heavenly Heights. *'Level 145 - 'Room 145 in Heavenly Heights. Category:It Girl Category:Districts Category:Incomplete Article